


Grounded

by astradanvers



Series: Idiot Jars [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, idiot jar fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra and Kara pick Carter up from a party he wasn't supposed to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

Astra and Kara land side by side on the back patio of the beach house, Carter sliding down from Astra’s back. “Inside,” Astra tells her son firmly. “Straight to your room, no video games, no tv, your mother and I will be up in a minute.”

“Okay, Ma,” Carter says sullenly before trudging inside.

The two women follow the boy into the house, watching him head toward the stairs while they turn towards the living room. Upon entering they find their wives both sitting on the couch, each with a toddler standing on their lap. “You’re back,” Cat says looking up at them.

“We’re back,” Kara says, moving to Cat and lifting the little girl from Cat’s lap. “Hey, sweetheart,” she says pressing a kiss to the little girl’s forehead, “were you and your brother good for Mama and Aunt Cat?” The baby giggles when Kara blows a raspberry against her neck, “I should be getting these three home.”

“Nonsense,” Cat says, “JJ and Lura’s room is waiting for them. Astra and I are going to ground your brother until he’s forty and then we’re going to bed.”

Kara nods, leans down to kiss Cat’s cheek when the other woman stands, “Don’t go to hard on Little Brother.”

Cat reaches out to the jar Kara hadn’t noticed on the table, “He owes it fifty bucks and I know he has it.”

Kara chuckles and moves to her wife, “Poor Carter.”

Alex leans her head on Kara’s shoulder, “How long until Cat gets an idiot jar?”

Kara shrugs, “Did you and Cat get Carolina and Ethan to Hank’s?”

“We did,” Alex says, “now you and I just have to get JJ and Lura to bed.”

“Let's go then,” Kara says, leading the way up the stairs.


End file.
